Surprises
by M.I.High-super-fan
Summary: Okay so Dan is super sad that Zoe's gone,Keri does something a bit weird and someone special is coming back or leaving again? Read chapter 10 cause that is the last chapter and it is super sad! Don't worry sequel is on it's way! Status: Complete! and sad
1. Chapter 1

**HI This is my first story and BTW it is about Zoe coming back but something bad happens ohhhhhh! But i cant tell you or else that would be cheating so here's the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****I DON'T CARE**

Dan came into school with the most depressed, sad and dull face ever but that was usual for Dan, ever since Zoe left just suddenly his whole world stopped and Dan never even had the chance to tell Zoe the way he felt.

-FLASHBACK-

" _...But they cant have me" said zoe with a cheerful tone. The teens were heading for the van and Dan thought ' you can do this Daniel Morgan you just have to tell her that you like her' " hey zoe..." dan murmured and he thought zoe never heard him but actually she did "hey dan what's up?" zoe said in delight_

"_oh...erm...um" ' think dan think' " ...your shoes laces are untied!" Dan said with a relief_

"_oh okay"_

_-_END OF FLASHBACK-

-DAN'S P.O.V.-

I still can't believe i never told her plus that stupid shoe lace thing was super bad! I hate myself i thought everything would be great after KORPS blew up, that i would tell her how i feel but no i didn't! "hey dan" Keri came out of no where ya and here my other problem the living, visual and bad memory of zoe came to talk to me " dan are you still sad?" aneisha muttered carefully

" dan it's okay " tom whispered into my ear

"hey why are you guy's all asking dan if he's okay?" came keri's voice

" well it's zoe" aniesha whispered

"dan's dream girl!" screached tom

"TOM!" screamed aniesha " it's okay dan he won't say anymore"

"I DON'T CARE!" i couldn't take it anymore they keep talking about her " I DON'T CARE ABOUT ZOE, ALRIGHT!" and with that i ran to the broom cupboard.

-KERI'S P.O.V.-

"I DON'T CARE" dan screamed "I DON'T CARE ABOUT ZOE, ALRIGHT!" dan ran until we couldn't see him he was defently heading for the broom cupboard all of us were silent until i justt had to ask... " so whose this zoe "

"well she is amazing..." came tom's voice

"and she is the bestes friend anyone could have" aneisha started

"she is super pretty...especially to Dan!"Tom smurked "Dan talks about her alot!"

Suddenly the bell rang and aneisa and tom both went to class but i had an idea...

**Chapter 2: Something unlikely...**

**-DAN'S P.O.V.-**

I was down in the base usually i would sit here thinking of zoe or talking to frank but this time i wanted to be alone, crying wouldn't make a difference i knew she moved on i want to forget her ' but the more you forget the more you remember' that's what my mum told me when zoe left, my mum liked zoe alot, and i was crying. Flopsy was on the table eating a carrot that maybe frank left for him "Flopsy how did it feel when you and the grand master was seperated?" even though i knew flopsy wouldn't answer, because he's a rabbit, but it did make me feel better to know i'm not the only one who lost someone. I heard the lift come down i thought it was frank but it was actually keri " what do you want?" i hissed

"are you okay?" She asked

" why does everyone keep asking me that oh and to answer your question no!"

"you miss zoe" as she said that she sat on the chair next to me

" i don't miss her!"

" yes you do"

" NO I DON'T!" i was standing up now

" just face it dan you miss her" she stood up aswell

"leave me alone!"

" dan i know i'm the last person you would ever want to see..." she pushed me to my seat " ...but i know what might make you feel better" she put her hand on my cheek and sat on my lap

"it's not like you can bring zoe back"

"i know i can't bring zoe back but i know someone who is like zoe" she moved in closer to me

" um...keri what are you doi-" before i could finish my sentence she put her finger on my lip

"ssshhh" she slowly moved her hand away form my lip and replaced it with her lips. I tried to pull her away but it felt to much like zoe so i rested on her. Suddenly the lift doors opened and a tall, slim red- headed girl came out saying "i'm b-" but she never finiahed her sentence because of the horror of what she could see. Zoe was back. And she saw me kissing keri! I withdrew from keri's lips and shouted "ZOE!" but zoe just ran into the lift doors.

**Chapter 3: This isn't what it looks like**

**-ZOE'S P.O.V.-**

i came through the lift doors only to see dan, the love of my life kissing a girl in h.q. now i know he is not for me. i ran as i got up to the school aneisha and tom saw me and both shouted my name but i didn't listen i'm just going to run and run until i get away from dan. when i got to the school gates i heard dan screaming " ZOE ZOE ZOE!" as load as he could but i just kept running. but the one thing that was going through my mind was why was dan kissing that girl in h.q.? and who is she? dan is a parkour specialist and i knew he was definately going to catchj up to me and i was right he did. dan jumped down causing me to fall to the floor. " ZO! it wasn't what it looked like" Dan breathed

"well it seemed like you were kissing that girl who was she? my replacement in m. i. high?"

"actually she kissed me and her name was keri and she's one of your sisters"

" you kissed one of my sisters!" i screamed so load and got up and limped away

" ZOE SHE KISSED ME!" dan started running after me and i pulled myself to run

"you kissed her back i saw you!"

"no i didn't!" i stopped and faced Dan, we were face to face and i just stared into his vivid blue eyes

" DANIEL MORGAN DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" and with that i walked away

**-DAN'S P.O.V.-**

i had to do something i was going to lose the girl i loved but i still didn't get it Keri hates me but she kissed me. i went up to Zoe slowly i tugged on her shoulder and she just pushed me away i tried it again but she just kicked me in the stomach but i wasn't going to give up i went up to her. took a deep breathe and said " Zoe London, the girl i love"

"You kissed my sister"

"Zo...Zo...listen to me" i tapped her shoulder gently and she turned around slightly

"what?"

"i don't know what was wrong with her but she kissed me!"

* * *

**So did you like those few chapters? that was my imagination of what would happen if Zoe comes back and i like Zoe better than Keri ( but if you like Keri as well then it's just my vision k ) What do you guys want me to add just tell me!**

**From _KYOKO_**


	2. Chapter 2 Listen to me

**Hi well this is going to be a good chapter i don't even know what i am going to write anyway lets get to chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Listen to me**

" And why do you think she would do that?" Zoe beckoned

" well i just saw her doing that " Dan answered

" I saw you kissing her!"

" she kissed me " they both stayed silent until Zoe broke the silence by saying

" Dan just leave me alone..." She started " I don't want to have a fight but i have to go... i now know your decision" as Zoe said that she started limping away again. " Zo..." but before Dan could finish he himself started walking back to school.

Dan arrived to school to see it was only lunch time, Aneisha and Tom were sitting on a bench but there was no sign of Keri _she must still be in the base _thought Dan " Hey Dan w-" Before Tom could finish Aneisha interrupted him

" We saw Zoe" i sat on the bench looking at the ground

" Dan, are you okay?" Tom asked concerned

" Ya, i'm okay" i answered

" Dan you are not okay, why was Zoe running away and why were you chasing her?"

" Nothing happened!"

" Something did happen and you _have_ to tell us "

" Fine " I finally said

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_Keri leaned in and kissed Dan. Suddenly the lift doors opened and bought out what looked like a slim red- headed girl as soon as she emerged out she shouted " I'm b-" but before she could finish her words she saw what she would never think of seeing again as soon as she saw what she saw she ran back into the lift. It was Zoe. I creased Keri away from me and shouted " ZOE!" but all Zoe did was shake her head as she was emerged up the elevator._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

Once Dan finished telling his story Aneisha and Tom's Mouths were both round circle " so, i told you" Dan muttered

" so you can kiss Keri but you don't have the nerve to tell Zoe you like her!" Aneisha screamed!

" I'm going to go talk to Keri and gi-" Tom interrupted

" So you can kiss her again!"

" EW! NO WAY! I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" i shouted back before going back into the school.

**Well how was that and OMG Dan is going to give Keri a piece of his mind want to find out what happens next? Well then you better read on!**

**From KYOKO!**

**HI This is my first story and BTW it is about Zoe coming back but something bad happens ohhhhhh! But i cant tell you or else that would be cheating so here's the story!**


	3. Chapter 3 The idea

**Thank you to everyone who commented on my fan fic! And i hope you enjoy chapter 3, but i'm open to new idea's even if i have a gigantic imagination! Smiley! Anyway enough of me talking way to much here is chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3 the idea**

Dan ran to to the caretakers closet and pressed his thumb against the biometric panel, then pulling on the broom stick and hurtling down into the underground secret spy base. " Keri! Get yopur but out here " Dan ultimately screamed. No answer. Dan tried again " Keri, you cant hide from me! " but still no answer. Dan raised his head to the ceiling but then he saw something- something that could shw Zoe the truth. _A CCTV camera _thought Dan. Dan imediately raised his hand so high that he touched the camera and tried taking the SD card **( BTW i dont know if CCTV camera's have SD cards so just go with it ) **and ran out of the room into the lift. But what Dan did not notice was that there was an incoming message flashing on the h.q. computer screen and guess what it was from the Crime Minister!

Dan ran out of school to go to the airport ( where Zoe was catching her plane ). Once Dan arrived at the airporthe glanced at his watch it read: 13:00pm exactly. Zoe's plane was due at 13:30pm so Dan waited.

**-30 minutes later-**

_Still no sign of Zoe _Dan thought _she should be here_ but then it hit him. What if Zoe was kidnapped by KORPS _again_! But Dan just thought _No that would never happen again!_ So Dan just waited. But he still didnt understand why Keri would kiss him!

**-At h.q.-**

Frank came down the lift and imediately rushed to the computer screen " What's this?" Frank questioned to himself, Frank opened the message and a familiar evil face appeared. The Crime Minister. She smiled cunningly before saying " Hello, MI9, the Cime Minister here speaking, we have someone here to say hello..." she moved away fom the screen to gesture at who she was talking about " V95, why dont you say hello? " she waited a while for Zoe to speak but she didnt say a word " Not talking, eh well i dont care just need to say something to you fellow team mates and especially the one the only , Frank London, " The Mastermaind came out and hissed loudly " KORPS is rising, KORPS is rising- and there is no way MI9 can stop us!" the message disconnected and Frank thought thurilly _this can't be happening!_

**Sorry have to end it there... cliff hanger! OMG i wonder what Dan would do if he was the one who opened the message- oh i know he would break h.q. cause he can't find Zoe! And wonder if you guys know where Keri is and why she would kiss Dan!**


	4. Chapter 4 Say what!

**Sorry for not updating in the morning, as i usually do, it's just that i had to do my nails but it didn't actually come out right OMG!**

**Chapter 4 Say what!?**

" This cant be happening! I need to call the team " Frank clicked a button on the table.

**-With Aniesha and Tom-**

" If x is equal to 45 then what is 4 + 3x=? " Mrs. King asked whilst scanning the classroom of kids who don't want to learn, suddenly Aniesha's pencil flashed and she glanced at Tom directing him to make an excuse. Aniesha raised her hand " Yes Aniesha " Mrs. King said

" Um... Miss, Mr. Flately said that i should help him with some math thing... oh and Tom to " Aniesha lied whilst gesturing towards Tom.

" Well if you say so, Aniesha, you and Tom should go then " Aniesha and Tom walked out of the classroom and ran towards the care takers closet, Aniesha scanned her finger on the biometric panel and Tom pulled on the broom stick, they plummeted down into the secret base. " So...Frank, what's our new mission? " Tom asked as soon as they were down " Um... Frank... Are you...Okay? " Tom unsurely questioned whilst Aneisha put her hand on Franks shoulder

" Team... Zoe's...She...um...um " Frank stuttered

" Zoe what? " Aniesha quickly asked as she knew it had something to do with Zoe

" Um...it's kind of hard to say but Zoe...has been... " Frank couldn't get his last words out " Kidnapped... by KORPS " Aniesha and Tom couldn't believe what they were hearing. There was a silence between them until Tom thought of something " Frank? "

" Yes Tom " Frank answered looking directly at Tom

" Has Dan heard about the news? "

" Oh ya where is Dan? " Aniesha realised

" Well i don't actually know where Dan is but it thi- " Frank interrupted his self and realised " What if Dan knew about this already! He could be putting himself in danger "

" Frank, Dan wouldn't be that stupid enough to do that " Tom whispered suddenly the lift opened revealing a blonde haired boy who had the most miserable face ever seen in the world. " Oh, Hey Dan " Tom shouted

" Hi guy's " Dan said whilst sitting on the floor head looking up to the ceiling

" What's wrong with you? " Aniesha questioned Dan quizzically

" Zoe " Dan mumbled " Zoe's gone- gone away thinking that i like Keri "

" Um...Dan Zoe's not gone..." Frank said as he looked at the depression on the young spies face due to the fact that he thought Zoe was gone, but the Frank thought what he did to make Zoe think that Dan liked Keri.

" Zoe's not gone " Dan whispered as soon as he got up " so... it doesn't matter- she'll hate me whether she's gone or not!"

" Zoe has been taken by KORPS, Dan " Frank hissed

" What! " Dan screeched and then ran up to Frank " What? How? When? " All these questions were coming out of Dan, at first he thought he hated Zoe but as soon as Frank said those words some energy came out of Dan " So what's the plan?

**Ohhh Dan really wants Zoe back doesn't he or does he not? And where is Keri? She just disappeared out of the blue. Please comment because i love making these fan fictions but if no one is listening to what i'm doing it will just be a waste of time! Anyway until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 Get Zoe back?

**Hi me again! I got to post this fan fiction early coz my dad was going to use the computer but i got it before him! Ha, ha!**

**Chapter 5 Get back Zoe?**

" Okay so what's the plan? " Dan questioned looking directly at Frank

" Team, we will need reinforcements for this mission, it has been alerted to us that KORPS have brought in reinforcements " Frank answered quite sweaty

" So, whose the reinforcements? " Aneisha quickly murmured

" My old team of agents, who are now the Edward Dixon Haliday team, Agents Stewart, Gupta and Dixon Haliday "

" Hey di- " But before Aniesha could finish her sentence the lift doors opened and Aniesha and Dan both stood in front of Tom and Frank with their defensive positions, the four people came out, two girls ,one boy and one man.

" You don't have to make those defensive moves, children, we are the Edward Dixon Haliday team- wow isn't that a mouthful!? " the older man said with a deep breath. But his words were no use to Dan ( He never trusts anyone ) but it did work with Aneisha

" How do we know your the so cold Edward Dixon Haliday team? " Dan hissed with a look of disbelief

" you want us to prove ourselves? " the boy with the same colour hair and eyes as Dan, " Okay, then Rose, laptop- want do you want our technical wiz to do? "

" Hack into Blade Quest! " Tom came out with

" Okay then, Blade Quest you said? Yeah? Time me! " The girl with brownish blackish hair and brown eyes who was called Rose cheered

" Start now! " Tom yelled as he turned on the timer

" Done! " Came out Rose's voice " You should've made it harder, how many seconds? "

" 2 seconds- wow that's awesome! It took me 5 seconds to hack into Blade Quest! " Tom screeched with disbelief

" Well okay she made herself clear, especially to Tom, how 'bout you two " Dan said with a slight snigger

" Dan, they don't need to prove themselves they already prove themselves to me, and what about Zoe? The girl who is turning into the mastermind? " Frank shouted with a scrunched up nose

" W- w- wait, whose this girl whose turning into the mastermind? " The other girl with black hair and black skin with brown eyes questioned in a stutter

" Zoe- i forgot about Zoe! She could be the mastermind any second now and i was trying to get you four to prove yourselves whilst she would be worrying so much! " Dan screeched as he slumped into a chair.

" Okay then let's get to the mission before Dan breaks down! " Tom laughed

" Team Rose and Tom will stay here on comms, Carrie and Oscar with patrol the area to make it safe for my agents to get Zoe back, we cannot let her turn into the mastermind, okay? " Frank serious and formally said, suddenly the lift doors opened to reveal Stella

" I heard Zoe has gone missing, Should we bring the SWAT team? " Stella formally said with concern because she had thought of Zoe as a daughter to her

" Stella my team and Edward Dixon Haliday's team can do it! " Frank shouted. " Now go " The teams both headed out whilst Rose and Tom stayed on comms.

" Okay i'm hacking into KORPS GPS- oh my gosh it's that old abandoned were house! On Oak street! " Rose screamed down her head set.

**-WITH THE TEAMS-**

" Okay Rose, " Oscar whispered " Rose said that it's that old abandoned were house on Oak street "

**-30MINUTES LATER-**

**- Dan's POV –**

" We're here " I heard Carrie say to the headset

" Team go in slow and steady, we do not want you to be detected, get Zoe out undetected " Frank shouted through our headset. Carrie and Oscar went first, they both knocked out two agents each without being detected. Oscar made the signal to say it was okay to go in, when we went in it was abandoned, literally, " There must be a secret way in " Carrie muttered " Rose, can you see if you can find a way in? "

" _Tom's already on it, Carrie, give him a few seconds " Rose said " Oh it is heavily guarded and tom can only leave it open for at least one hour, so you better hurry up! "_

" Okay then " Carrie whispered " They can only leave it open for about an hour, so we better make sure we're not detected" as Carrie said that the a corner of the floor appeared to slip open.

" So it's now or never " I finally muttered to myself " It's now or never to get Zoe back. "

**Oh are they going to get Zoe back, still no sign of Keri and please comment 'coz as i said before i love making these fan fictions but if no one is listening then there will be no point in making these! By hope you like this one i spent my whole morning doing these when i could be watching TV or doing homework! **


	6. Chapter 6 Thinking

**I was thinking that i should actually update to chapter 6 because i will have to go back to school and we are taking a big test so I will have to study super hard which means i won't have time to update! And thank you very much to:**

**Morganfreeman-secret agent,**

**StoryWriter036 and **

**I know another person who reviewed but that person was shown as Guest.**

**Chapter 6 Thinking**

**-Keri's POV-**

I'm in my room right now, thinking about that girl Dan was screaming at after I kissed him, she looked like me, she had red hair green eyes and she was wearing a long coat which was black. Dan called her Zoe! Oh man I forgot Neish and Tom told me about that girl who was my clone, but I like to think of her as my sister but I don't think she would think of me as a sister if she remembered me as the one who kissed her crush, you should have seen Dan's face it was full of hatred and pain. I bet you right now he's crying on his bed at home. I remembered what I did when he left...

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

" _ZOE! ZOE! ZOE " Dan screamed out so load but all the red- head did was shake her head, she looked at me. It was only for a second but she looked at me, in that second I could see all the pain and horror in her green tearing up eyes, I saw she was trying to hide_ away _the tears. The lift doors closed and Dan screamed again but this time it was at me " Why? Why would you do this to me? " I could see how hurt he was, he to was trying to hide away the tears but he couldn't. I was on the floor for the whole thing, 5 seconds later the lift doors opened Dan immediately went in, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. I was alone now._ _Why are you so stupid, Keri? I asked myself, You broke that girls heart and by the looks of it you broke Dan's as well. I stood up and went in the lift, I was met by Neish and Tom, " Did you see Dan, he ran out of school and he was chasing Zoe!" Tom screeched, then it hit me, Zoe, where have i heard that name before? _

" _Um...Tom, where have I heard Zoe before? " I asked urgently_

" _We told you this morning, she was Dan's crush! " Tom answered_

" _Okay, thanks " I said then walked off, but that kept going through my mind ' she was Dan's crush, Dan's crush. Dan's crush ' as soon as i got to the gates I ran home, minutes later I saw that same girl running, but no sign of Dan, I sat on a bench watching what was happening without her seeing me- then, Dan jumped down on top of her, she fell to the floor- Dan suddenly looked around so I ran home. My foster parents weren't in town, they were off on one of my foster dad's history trip for a week. I ran up to my room and into my bed to cry._

_-FLASHBACK OVER-_

I still hate myself, I wonder, maybe Dan feels much more sadness then me, he might be punching himself to death right now! Just because I wanted to kiss him. I thought about what I did.

_-FLASHBACK-_

" _I know how to make you feel better " I whispered into his ears whilst sitting on his lap_

" _It's not like you could bring Zoe back " Dan hissed back i didn't take any notice so just leaned in a bit more_

" _But I know someone who is like Zoe " I whispered into his ear again then I suddenly leaned in so close that I could feel the warm air of him breathing_

" _Keri... " Dan started but before he finished I put my finger on his lip, he gave me a ' what the hell is going on look ' before I said " Shhhh " to him and after I said that I replaced my finger with my lip, at first Dan just stood there feeling shocked but then what never noticed was that he was kissing back! Yay I was kissing Dan! But then the lift doors opened revealing a red-headed slim tall girl who immediately shouted out load " I'm b- " But before she could finish she saw me and Dan kissing, her face took from a joyful expression to a shocked expression, Dan suddenly pushed me to the floor shouting Zoe..._

_-FLASHBACK OVER-_

I can still feel how lovely it was but now i know it was and never will be meant to be, Dan liked that Zoe girl, i bet he only kissed back to make me feel happy. Hmm... now I don't think my sister would like me anymore.

**Now you know what's going on with Keri, by the way this is happening whilst chapter 5 was happening anyway review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7 What do I do?

**Hi sorry for not updating this morning but I have need to get out more 'coz by the looks of it I haven't been out a lot in my holiday. Now I like to say thank you so, so much for your reviews, it's very nice to have my work appreciated by you lot, now enough chit chat let's get on with chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7 What do I do?**

**-Zoe's POV-**

**( By the way this is going on after Dan and Zoe went their separate ways at about the start of chapter 2 I think )**

" Dan, just leave me alone..." I started "I don't want to have a fight but I have to go... I now know you decision " and with that I started limping away, I didn't want to have to do that but I saw with my own eyes, I even know that that girl right in the h.q. with him was my very own sister- I don't think I want to ever meet her soon. I heard Dan say my name but he himself walked away as well, I was going to the airport but my leg is killing me, Dan fell on top of me and landed on my leg. I sat down on a bench to rest myself, but I could almost feel like I was being followed, I never minded- Mrs. Flately had said that that feeling is kind of common, but no one is even following you- it's just your imagination. After a few minutes of sitting down I got back up- I thought about the thing Dan taught me. A bus. Dan had said that buses take you places but you have to take the right one, I remembered him saying that they have bus stops, she just has to find the bus that goes to the airport. I went up to a bus stop there was a man there, he had black hair- which was super shiny- I could see he had light brown eyes, but what really freaked me out was that he was wearing army clothes, _Maybe he is in the army _I consideredmyself. I went up to the man- tapped on his shoulder and said in a polite voice " Do you know if there is a bus that goes to the airport around here? " I waited a moment for the man to answer but he didn't answer so I opened my mouth again to ask, but then he turned around I looked at him with a smiley face then he chuckled a bit, I tried to back away but he took me by the arm. Another two men with the same army clothes came and the man who was holding my arm let go, I hit him on the shoulder which was no use the other two men sniggered a little then each took one of my arms. A black van appeared out of nowhere I saw the logo on it ' KORPS ', oh no I couldn't I wouldn't go back there again. I struggled trying to use my good foot to kick them away. They wouldn't budge so I tried digging my heels into the ground- which was no use the men opened the door revealing a woman- black, straight hair cut up to her neck, she had a mischievous face but as soon as I figured out who it was I blacked out.

I woke up feeling sick and my head hurt so, so bad. Everything was blurry but I could see that I was in a dark room there was metal chains, I considered it was a jail cell. I was in KORPS jail. Now I wish Dan was here, he would know what to do. Now I wish I would of forgave him, as I know Dan he would be beating himself up because of what I said to him, I said that he lied- what do I know I'm not his girlfriend so I don't have to care if he kissed my own sis- sis- sis – sister, why do I feel like this?

But before I could think of something else there was a loud CLINGING noise, a man wearing a KORPS outfit came out with handcuffs in his hand, his expression was dead cold- in other words he looked like he came out of a burial ground and rose from the dead. He interrupted my thoughts by coughing heavily; it was a fake cough Dan does that all the time to Frank and Stella when they are kind of flirting a bit. He came through the chained doors swinging the handcuffs I stood up reluctantly ( I was too tired to have a fight right here right this second ) so he chained the handcuffs onto my hands. I was a little curious so I asked not hoping to get an answer " Um... where are we... going? " the man walked on silently then came out with an answer

" We are going to the heart " he hissed. I thought about what the so cold heart, I really wanted to know so I asked another question

" What is the heart? " this time he answered me immediately

" You will know when you arrive there " he answered back with a straight face " but we are here now. " We were in a red but of course dark room

" Ahh...V95 " a voice emerged " nice of you to join us, put her there" she pointed to the metal box thingy. I was led to the box thingy and put in, a strap was closed to withstand me from trying to escape.

" You know the mastermind, don't you? " the crime minister spoke again pointing to the circular glass (that was sitting on a chair) with orange light beams beaming out of it ( or as Aneisha likes to call it the fish tank ). I didn't want to show any fear so I answered back

" Of course I do. I still remember the day that you tried trading brains. Oh and what happened next? Let me think... we stopped you! " that was good, wasn't it? The Crime Minister stood there looking amazed at what I just said.

" V95, such courage- matured more since the day. She gets it from me don't you think, we are indeed very close " the Mastermind shouted but I think that was either a compliment or an insult.

" and soon, Master, you and V95 will be so close that you will have the same brain, the same mischievous, cunning, evil brain " the Crime Minister laughed her evil laugh as she said this. I hated this I am nothing like him!

" I am nothing like him! Nothing! I hate this, and you and my whole life! " it just erupted out of me like a volcano in Hawaii ready to explode killing hundreds of people.

" Really, V95, you are nothing like the Master mind- you were created by him, his own flesh and blood- you are him " what the Crime Minister hissed ate into me, even though I knew all this was true- that I was the Master Minds flesh and blood I just couldn't but help feel so depressed. I was the Master Mind.

**Hope you like****d that! And please review! **


	8. Chapter 8 Guests

**Hi people of fan fictions me here again, I am going to try and make this one longer, and by the looks that I am already on chapter 8 I think this fan fiction might finish sometime this week...aw...but no fear I will make more fan fictions and maybe a sequel. By the way or in slang BTW do you want me to add some Toneisha or Anom ( Tom and Aneisha ) into this? Just tell me and I will decide!**

**Chapter 8 Guests**

**-Dan's POV-**

" Okay, let's do this thing! " I shouted but not to load or else we would get detected by KORPS,

" Um...Dan, we might have a little problem " Oscar muttered then stared down into the hole that opened from the floor. I looked down as well, it appeared to have thousands of stairs!

" Whoah, another work out- just like when we were in M. , remember Oscar and Rose, those stairs were- " Carrie was interrupted by Oscar who carried on

" Miserable " then Rose joined in saying

" _Carrie they took forever, all of you will have to rush to make it in time for one hour! " _Then Tom joined the conversation

" _We cannot risk any kidnap's so you better go now! "_

" Okay, let's go and save my Zo- " oh Dan why did you have to say my, good thing you interrupted yourself " Um...let's go save Zoe " smooth really smooth, as if!

" Dan, what did you say before? " Aneisha questioned hoping to get an answer. Um...um...um. That's it!

" Let's go save Zoe, that's what I said! " Aneisha looked at me curiously from step number one to step number eight until she muttered back

" I swear you said something else "

" Well I never said anything else apart from that " hmmm...Aneisha totally gets me sweaty

" Well if you say so " she finally answered

**-one hundred steps later-**

" Carrie how can you keep this up it's been a hundred steps? " I asked exhausted

" I thought you two " then she paused what she was saying and started pointing to me and Neish then she carried on " I thought you two would be more pumped than I am on this mission "

" Why would you think that? " Aneisha barely asked

" The girl we are saving is Zoe, right? " Carrie answer questioned

" Oh ya it is Zoe we're saving- wait how many more steps is there? " I staggered on not wanting to know anymore

" _Actually there are about one hundred more steps to go and Zoe could have her brain in the Masterminds consionceness __**( don't know how to spell that ) **__any minute now so I suggest you better hurry! " _ Tom urged

" Well I never see you go doing the field work, it's hard going down these stairs " Aneisha annoyingly put out

" _Aneisha, what I mean is you better speed up because you had already twenty minutes for one hundred stars and you still need to go down another hundred and save Zoe then go up them again, that's more than an hour! " _Tom's voice included a hint of concern a hint of guilt and a hint of annoyance

" _and to make it clear what he was trying to say is. You better get your butts down those stairs then back up with Zoe in an hour 'coz we can only- Wait what! Tom your a genius! Okay well Tom said he can add an extra hour to this but you still have to be quick. Okay? " _Rose had shouted this through our head phone but it sounded like her and Tom are getting on well as friends...or maybe more?

I had some energy pumped into me so I immediately ran down those stairs " Dan, why are you running? " Aneisha pondered

" You heard the lady, " I received some confused looks so I carried on " Rose said that we still have to be quick even though Tom has added an extra hour to it. So we better get on to it if we save m- um...Zoe " Well done Morgan just in time to stop yourself saying that!

" Dan's right, and were you about to say my Zoe? " Oscar, the same personality as Miss Master in disguise!

I acted like I didn't hear him but then I heard Aneisha whisper something to Oscar, she never knew sound waves travel down here! Aneisha whispered " Dan.. he's quite close to Zoe " Oscar then replied with " How close? "

" Like he is dreaming about her at night and nothing will get in the way of him and her, you should have seen the time when the Mastermind tried putting his coinshonsence **( I still don't know how to spell that! ) ** into Zoe, Dan was snapping at everyone and he went berserk the minute he knew Zoe was missing! " Aneisha concluded

" Then why isn't he that pumped now? " Oscar questioned glancing a look at me

" well you see they had this kind of fight over something and it's kind of private "

**-Twenty minutes later-**

" Finally, wow that is killing me! " Aneisha screeched a little.

" Okay we are here! " I kind of said like a happy little boy who wanted to go the park for hours.

" _Okay, there is this thing called the heart there- it is where the whole of KORPS is functioned- Zoe is in there and it also kind of holds the mind transfer" Rose stated_

" _Oh...I hacked- " Rose made a quite but load coughing sound _ _that_ _made Tom stop what he was saying then he continued " Sorry, Rose, we hacked into the hearts CCTV camera it appears that Zoe is inside the mind transfer but she has not yet turned into the Master mind "_

" What are they waiting for? " I asked suddenly a deep voice came out of the blue

" They are waiting for you, all of you " the deep voiced man sniggered and out came three more Tom's voice was heard

" _Dan, Dan, Dan- respond , Dan, Dan, " _

" What is this I see " the second deep voice man who was holding onto a struggling Aneisha came out " It sounds like a little friend on communications " the men each took of our communication ear piece and carried us away.

" _Respond, where are you? "_

**Wow cliff hanger, wasn't that long and a bit weird when I kind of made Dan think Tom and Rose liked each other****but what Dan was referring to was best friends, in tech stuff!**

**What will happen next? Will they make Zoe into the Mastermind? Will Dan and Zoe ever make up and Will Ker ever return? **


	9. Chapter 9 Watching

**Okay so loads of you been asking where Keri is, my say is read chapter 6 k and read this chapter as well! And thanks so much for all your reviews 'coz it means a lot ( as I said before ) that people are liking my work!**

**Chapter 9 Watching.**

**-Keri's POV-**

I laid in bed for about a whole two days already ( I think ) but I don't know, it feels like time has past, going faster and faster until I'm locked up here by myself forever! I still hate myself! And I hate what I did to my own sister. Then, I could feel my tummy rumbling, I then I realised. I missed breakfast. (** By the way I know how missing breakfast feels like, I always miss breakfast on school days- that's why I tend to eat too much at lunch time at school! ) **I pushed the lavender sheets away from me and got up, at first my legs felt like jelly ( since I haven't stoodup for ages ) after about five minutes my legs could stand properly. I slipped on the nearest coat, which was a fury white coat with soft fur and a belt on it, and my slippers, fury as well, then walked down the wooden stairs into the kitchen.

As soon as I got to the kitchen I reached for the cereal box, it was a packet of frosties. I then opened the fridge door and slipped out the milk- I poured the milk into a bowl, and wanna know what came out! A whole pack of milk sludge! This milk was out of date, I looked at the expiration it read yesterdays date! I then put the bowl into the sink, I then took the toast out of the cabinet and put into the toaster. I heard a knock on the door, _maybe it was Dan trying to get his payback? But then again he wouldn't want to be alone with me it might be Neish. _I thought then left the toaster to head to the door. As soon I opened the door two men pulled me out. " Not this again, last time KORPS tried doing this they had garbage in their hair. Why do you even want me, I'm not a match? " **( In this fan fiction Keri is not a perfect match of the Mastermind, if you were wondering ) **Keri screamed, as she tried hitting them but they were to strong, they just took one arm each and dragged her away. A black van pulled up and Keri found herself looking at a figure then black.

**-Dan's POV**-

" Get away from me " I screamed

" Shut it you little brat, you are lucky we won't kill you on the spot! " the KORPS thug holding Oscar hissed

" If you take me to Zoe I will let you kill me! " I shouted back not thinking what I was saying

" We are already taking you to Zoe! " the KORPS thug holding me hissed " We are here " they led us into a red room that was also dark. Zoe, Zoe was there but guess who else were there, the Crime Minister and the Mastermind. They sat us down on chairs there were five chairs I was sat at the end next to Aneisha who was next to Carrie who was next to Oscar. Keri came out. " Keri, Keri! " Aneisha shouted high pitched

" Hey, who are these two? " Keri questioned as she was tied up to the last chair next to Oscar.

" I'm Oscar, this is Carrie " Oscar answered with a smile.

The Crime Minister came out " Now, if you are done with your little chit chat I would like to carry on! " she hissed

" What do you want with us, Crime Minister, if you have hurt Zoe one bit I will kill you myself " I hissed giving her a sly look, all she did was look at Keri and start to talk

" Well, isn't it K.3.R.1? One of many failed attempts, anything you want to say to V.9.5? " she looked at Keri for a while and keri came out with

" You won't get away with this " but that just got her a disgusted look, then she turned to Oscar

" Oscar Dixon- Haliday, you still remember your mum, you don't actually know V.9.5. do you? What brings you here? " then she turned to Carrie " Carrie Stewart, "

" Well it's very nice meeting you but this is kind of not my thing " Carrie announced with a smiley face

" Ugh, happy thoughts, it disgusts me! " the Crime Minister squealed. Then she looked at Aneisha " Well, well, Miss Master of disguise how do you do? Well I don't think you will be very happy that i'm turning V.9.5. into the Mastermind, but someone's gotta do it and that someone is me " she laughed insanely then turned away to look at me.

" Daniel Morgan, now what are you going to do about V.9.5? " I hate the way she calls Zoe that, I hate it I hate it! But before I could say anything Zoe shouts from behind her

" My name is Zoe, and you know that! " the Crime Minister glared at her and hissed back

" Shut up, V.9.5. I can call you what ever I want! " Okay that was the last straw first she called her V.9.5. I can kind of live with that, then she says she owns her! Oh that is just it, the old woman is getting a taste of my fist!

" Don't you dare say that you own her, because you don't! " I lifted up my chair so I could stand up but the KORPS thugs tried pulling me down. " Stop, let's let Daniel stand up, he can have the front gaze of his girlfriend turning into the Mastermind! " the Crime Minister gazed at me that sent a bad feeling down my spine. She took me to Zoe who stood there not making eye contact " What's wrong V.9.5.? aren't you happy that Mr. Parkour here is here to see you? " the Crime Minister questioned acting like a puppy, but that puppy would be a tormented puppy. Suddenly out came the Mastermind and Mike Stern. The Mastermind looked like he was dying " Master, are you ready for the transfer? " the Crime Minister loyally asked

" Do it! " shouted the Mastermind, then two KORPS thugs took me back to my seat, they had to get another eight KORPS thugs to take me back to my seat. They were going to put the Masterminds brain into Zoe's. This is the end of M. .

**Cliff hanger time! I think next chapter might be the last! I don't actually know anyway I am just writing this one because on Wednesday I won't be at home. Family time is the time! And I am going somewhere which I do not know! Ha, ha! There might be a sequel to this but I don't actually know 'coz this will be seen by what happened at the end of this story! And thanks so, so, so, so, so, so, so, (okay I was just carry on pressing 's' then 'o' then comma then space bar ) **

**So, So, So, SO, much for you comments, I really love hearing from you lot!**


	10. Chapter 10 Zoe or not?

**Wow this chapter is a dun, dun, dun moment- OMG is Zoe gonna become the mastermind or not! Read this to find out! Thank you so much for everyone's reviews it means a lot to me! And I saw that some people are wondering if Dan is going to be with Zoe or Keri ( Just to tell you I don't know either, I just right it without a plan )!**

**Chapter 10 Zoe or not?**

**-Dan's POV-**

I was held down on my seat, by the eight KORPS agents that took me down- I had to admit I can't hate Zoe even if she is the Mastermind. I've noticed that Zoe hadn't been talking since we came ( well except for the time when she told the Crime Minister that 'Zoe' was indeed her real name ) I think she's been ignoring me. I was lost in my thoughts for about five minutes until the Crime Minister snapped her fingers in front of my face " Wakey, wakey- we don't want you missing the rise of KORPS! " she shouted whilst laughing wickedly.

" You still will never get away with this! " Keri butted in, the Crime Minister came over to her a struck her with a wicked look

" K.3.R.1, my dear, KORPS has already gotten away with it, we have V.9.5, we have you to watch it and we have Agent Rose Gupta, Thomas Tupper, M.I.9 SWAT team, Frank London and the head of M.I.9 Stella Knight! " she sniggered a little and took a lock of Keri's hair then slapped it on her face

" Your lying " Aneisha came out with " There is no way you have them! "

" Oh, really " the Crime Minister gestured at the door and out came Rose, Tom, M.I.9 SWAT team, Frank and Stella " Sit them down there" she pointed at a couple of seats and carried on talking " we have you all and you can't do anything KORPS. Is. Rising! " then she went up to Zoe " Honey, any last words? " she waited a couple of seconds for Zoe to speak but she just looked at me then shook her head " Okay, anything you say, now Stern do it! " she shouted. Mike Stern flicked a switch and Zoe suddenly looked up some orange electric stuff came out of the top going into her eyes, all I could do was watch. I could see that Frank was tearing up a little ( but of course he was he thought of Zoe as a child he never had ). After a couple of seconds ( to be precise five ) Stern pulled back to leaver and the rest of the orange electro stuff went into Zoe's eyes, her face went straight to look at what was in front of her, the thing that was holding her slipped away and Zoe or should I say the Mastermind stepped out.

" How do you feel? " Mike Stern questioned, Zoe or the Mastermind looked at him _oh please be Zoe not the mastermind_ that was what I was thinking but I think everyone was thinking the same exact thing.

" Power, I am flesh and blood, " Zoe said but it wasn't her voice, it was deep and it was far from Zoe's innocent voice " KORPS has risen, KORPS has risen, KORPS. Has. Risen! " as she said that she lifted her head up.

" Now, as for M.I.9 " the Crime Minister went up to Stella and Frank "I have no use for you, so why don't we have a little fun? You will be our first kill " she pointed to Stella but Frank shouted back at the Crime Minister

" No! Not Stella, I should be first! " I couldn't believe Frank would do that? Well he does like Stella but why Frank. I then realised that all the KORPS agents that were holding me down went up to Frank and Stella, now it is very good to be old school. I tried picking the lock without the mastermind not looking, Yes, I did it! I went to the floor

" Hmm... I'm guessing you have an old school approach on things, am I right " came out the Masterminds thundering voice

" how do you know that? " I shot back she ( well he, um... he slash she, Oh now I'm confused ) picked me up so I was face to face with it ( I'll just call it, it )

" I have V.9.5's memories and she has quite a thing for you " It sniggered, so she still likes me, " Oh, wait- she did have a thing for you but she saw you kissing, K.3.R.1, " it looked at me with a cunning look " I can't believe you would break my heart! " it squeezed me hardly,

" W-w-wait did you just say 'my heart'? " I questioned her, she looked at me in confusion " So you still have a bit of Zoe in yo- wait, Zoe hates me, oh man you have the hate bit of Zoe, so what else do you have of Zoe? " it put me down, then punched me in the stomach

" I have her skills " then she hit me on the shoulder, I fell on the floor but got back up " Her moves " then she stepped on my foot " and I have her- " I interrupted her by making her sleep by squeezing on the neck, she fell to the floor but before she hit the ground I caught her

" and your still Zoe, even if you the Mastermind " I leaned into kiss her but Tom came up to me

" She's still the Mastermind you know " Rose warned

" I know that, but how did you get out of the handcuffs? " I tried to act like I knew what Rose said about Zoe

" Your not the only one who knows how to pick lock, and before you ask I'm a field agent as well " Rose answered as quick as she could. They took her to the area were KORPS turned her into the Mastermind. All of a sudden mike Stern came out of no where with one of those tazer things, but before he could tazer anyone one of us Tom squeezed his neck causing him to hit the ground.

" Hey, um... what happened to Frank and Stella? " I asked confused

" Look over there " Tom said whilst pointing to Frank and Stella who were fighting the Crime Minister and Aneisha, Carrie and Oscar fighting the KORPS thugs whilst the M.I.9 SWAT team were arresting the KORPS thugs

" So...how do we get Zoe back to being Zoe? " I asked after seeing what looked good

" Well it's kind of hard to do it, but we can do it- all we need to do is programme the heart to reverse the mind transfer." Rose said with a smile of relief " How's it going, Tom? "

" um...you better see this " Tom muttered then I quickly ran up to him " They picked this very day to do it, "

" to do what? " I asked even more eager

" they picked this day to do the mind transfer because it's the day when the Mastermind lost his body, so it has to be this day when he regains his body " Tom told us looking down

" So why can't you do it, it's not even 12 midnight " I looked at him with fear of losing Zoe

" Dan, I'm so sorry but-but- but it can only work on-on-on-once " Tom stuttered

" so we have to wait a whole year until we do this again? " I worriedly asked my eyes filling with tears

" A whole year " Tom said back. I slumped to the floor lying right next to Zoe.

" a whole year, without Zoe "

**Okay that left me crying when I finished and this is the end of this fan fiction but do not fear, the sequel will be here soon. Poor Dan- can you tell me what to add to the sequel, maybe a little bit of Toniesha or Frella. And I don't actually know what to call the sequel so can you pretty please help me with that!**


End file.
